The inventive concept relates to a tablet personal computer (PC), and more particularly to a tablet PC, in which functions related to a variety of work can be extended since a detachable auxiliary device for assisting a function of a pad main body is coupled to the pad main body.
In general, a tablet PC, which combines performance of a notebook computer and mobility of a personal digital assistant (PDA), is a computer that includes a display portion configured with a liquid crystal, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or the like and uses a hand, a pen and digital ink as an input method instead of a keyboard and a mouse.
Further, the tablet PC, which is a personal computer generally controlled through a touch screen, has been in increasing demand by a student or a worker because it is easy to carry even though the tablet PC is less convenient in working than a net-book computer or a notebook computer.
Through the touch screen, such a tablet PC is often used in entertainment such as simple Internet search, view of a moving picture, reading, a game or the like, but has also been frequently used in education such as an electronic textbook or the like.
However, a conventional tablet PC disadvantageously has a limited function for use in an industrial purpose since it is mostly used for a personal or educational purpose. That is, there has been a problem that use of functions such as physical distribution management, inventory control, payment, personal authentication, etc. is limited in the conventional tablet PC.
Meanwhile, in the conventional tablet PC, a hand grip allowing a user to hold it with his/her hand is fixed to a main body of the tablet PC, and it is thus difficult to properly cope with various usage environments of the tablet PC.